Small Event, Huge Results
by protector91
Summary: Smallville Crossover.  Two acts of violence, one in Metropolis and the other at a college campus, pit the worlds of Smallvile and Heroes against one another where lines are drawn and no one can be trusted.
1. Family Reunion

**A/N: The story is set during season 8 of Smallville. The time frame is a little past Identity. Heroes is at the very beginning of the fourth season. FYI I've only seen about half the fourth season (I saw up to when Hiro goes back in time to save Mohinder) so if you review please don't mention any thing past that. Also Sylar is still at large as opposed to having Nathan's memories implanted in his head. They tried that, but Sylar recovered from the drug faster than they anticipated and he escaped though his ability to shape shift seemed to get negated when Matt was in his head. Ok enough background information. Here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Niki Sanders**

**Beloved mother**

**She was the stronger one**

"Stronger one. I wonder what they meant by that," Tracy wondered as she observed her late sister's grave. "Hi Niki. It's me Tracy. The other sister you never knew you had. I don't why I'm here really. I guess I just need to get all the things I have on my mind off my chest," she said to the tombstone. "You've got a real special boy their Niki. He tried to keep us all safe during the government's attempt to round us all up. That whole scenario probably felt like something out of one of his comic books. It's over now and yet I'm still seeking revenge. I thought I was going to die when they tracked Micah down. I thought if I have to go I might as well do one decent thing in my life before I go. I saved his life and thought it was over when they shattered me and yet here I am telling this whole story to your grave as opposed to wherever you ended up when you died. This'll probably sound weird, but in a way I'm kind of envious of you Niki. You may have had a rough and strenuous life, but at least you had people that loved you to help get yourself through it all. I don't think I've ever really known what love is to be perfectly honest," Tracy said. She knelt down and placed a single rose in front of Niki's grave. "Rest in peace sister."

Suddenly she felt something pierce the back of her neck. She pulled it out and saw it was some kind of a dart. Tracy felt lightheaded and the world started to spin for her before she fainted.

* * *

Tracy regained consciousness and her world was black. Her arms were bound to a chair and it the room felt hot like she was in a sauna or something. She couldn't see two feet in front of her. She heard approaching footsteps and then someone pulled the blindfold over her eyes off.

"Ms. Straus. Glad to see you've rejoined us," a man she's never seen before said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked a still a little dizzy.

"My name is of no importance," he replied. "And I wouldn't advise turning yourself into water. Your chair is set to electrocute you if you so much as try it."

"What do you want with me?" Tracy asked; heat starting to get to her. The man smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Let go of me you bastards!" Tracy heard someone who sounded just like her yell. The guards forced her into a chair and restrained her arms so she couldn't break free.

"Niki?" Tracy asked in shock. Niki looked up at the sound of her own voice.

"Who are you?" She asked surprised to see Tracy.

"I'm your sister; Tracy Strauss."

"I only had one sister," Niki said remembering Jessica.

"A year ago I thought I was an only child," Tracy said. "But how are you alive? I saw your body."

"I should be dead. I should be with D.L., but these guys decided to play God," Niki seethed. "They took my body from the cemetery the night following the funeral and went to great lengths to ensure that no one ever found out. My body was still fresh for the most part. Hadn't even begun to decompose. They injected me with blood they had stolen from Claire Bennet. It somehow brought me back to life and restored my powers. It was like I never died. I spent the next year trapped here being forced to undergo various experiments and tests. They injected me with some kind of serum. Designed to get me to do whatever they wanted. Only problem is that they didn't count for one particular factor."

"What factor was that?" Tracy asked.

"Niki's split personality," the mysterious man said and then snapped his fingers again. Two guards entered the room with a third man who seemed to be a prisoner as well in front of them. The guards pushed Niki and Tracy's chairs closer together until there was only a few inches of space between them. The prisoner looked familiar to Niki. She knew she'd seen him from somewhere before… Kirby plaza. What was his name?

"Matt," she remembered. "Matt Parkman," she said. Matt looked at her for a moment and then at the man.

The man nodded to Matt and said, "Do your stuff Officer Parkman". Matt nodded and placed his hand on Niki's forehead. He then did the same for Tracy.

"Matt; what are you doing?" Niki asked him and then suddenly felt a huge spike in her brain. Tracy felt the same thing. She saw random images appearing in her mind. Violent images. Images of death. Murder.

_"Get out of my head."_ Matt heard Tracy order in her mind. _"Get out of my head!" _Matt relinquished his grip on Tracy on Niki's forehead and stumbled back.

"Is everything ok Officer Parkman?" The man asked.

"Yes. Tracy tried to fight, but I think I managed to get the job done."

"There's only one way to find out." The man said and stood in front of Tracy. "Hello Tracy," he greeted. Tracy had a blank stare on her face at first. It soon changed into an evil look.

"Tracy's not here," Jessica said.

"I believe you've done it Parkman," the man said to him. He then pulled out a tazer and knocked the cop out. "Take him back to his cell," he ordered the guards. They nodded and dragged Matt's body out of the room with some slight difficulty given how big he was.

"Jessica," Niki whispered unable to believe it was her.

"Niki," Jessica acknowledged. "If there was a shred of decency left in me this would be a very touching moment my dear sister," Jessica said to her then turned to their captor. "So Mr. Mysterious," Jessica said to him. "You mind telling us why you pulled me out of one sister and put me into another. That feels kind of… I don't know; redundant."

"To put it simply this organization was in need of enforcers shall we say."

"You mean assassins," Jessica guessed.

"Call it whatever you want Ms. Sanders. We read a rather interesting file left by the late Mr. Linderman about Niki here. It went into great detail about her powers and we thought maybe we could use that to our advantage. Unfortunately when we went to find Ms. Sanders…"

"Can you just use our first names? This is getting a little confusing," Jessica interrupted mainly for the fun of it. The man rolled his eyes, collected himself, and went on.

"We discovered Niki had died."

"Well I have to say Niki. You look pretty good for a dead girl," she said to her.

"We brought her back to life with a slightly modified version of Claire Bennet's blood to ensure that every last square inch of Niki returned."

"Namely my powers," Niki said. "What gave you the right to do this to me you piece of shit!" She cursed at him.

"Careful Niki; I'm starting to see a little of myself in you," Jessica said earning her a dirty look from Niki. "I know the rest of the story from that point. You kept Niki here for a year and injected her with that 'do as I say' green serum. It worked, but you didn't count on me coming back now did you?"

"Honestly no. You're constant switching of personalities somehow negated the effects of the serum. What shocked us more was that you claimed to step in because you had Niki's best interests at heart."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for family," she laughed. "Don't look at me that way Niki. You got control back within minutes each time. You're essentialy in control now," Jessica said knowing that Niki was remembering the time she took over her body for keeps. "And anyway you send a mind controlled zombie to do an assassination and you might as well book the Church for the funeral because they will get killed."

"I recall you saying that to us," the man said. "I also recall you saying that if you were in a body free of Niki you'd do as we ask no problem."

"That's true. After all she dies I die. I didn't think you'd take what I said seriously though."

"We take everything seriously Jessica."

"I see that now." Jessica sighed. "So who's the target and how do you want him or her taken down?"

"You'll find out soon enough Jessica. I think you'll like the new powers you have at your disposal now." He said to her.

"Can't wait to try them out. I'm getting paid for this right?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he said and then motioned for two guards tow release her.

"One last thing Jessica. Niki will be joining you on your first assignment."

"What!" The Sanders sisters simultaneously shouted.

"I am not working with Niki. She'll just get in my way."

"That's what the serum is for."

"Didn't you hear what I just said earlier? She'll get herself killed."

"It will be this way if you don't want any harm to come to Micah," he told them. Right there Niki and Jessica let out frustrated sighs. These people always know the one thing Niki and Jessica ever shared in common besides the same body. They both cared for Micah. Niki more so than Jessica. "I knew you'd see things my way. Think of this as a little time for you two to bond together."

Jessica walked over to Niki and stared her in the face. "Try not to get in my way," she threatened.

"I don't plan to," she said back to her not looking the least bit intimidated. That earned her a smirk from Jessica, who then turned and walked away from her.

_"Who are you?" _She heard someone asked.

"Who's there?" Jessica said looking all around, but didn't see anybody.

_"Turn around."_ Jessica did so and found herself looking into a mirror; her reflection not looking pleased to see her.

"Tracy. You're still in here?" Jessica asked pointing to her head.

"Get out of me," she ordered.

"This might be more fun than I thought," Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

Claire Bennet took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway to her room. Today was her first day of college and hopefully the first day of the rest of her life. She wanted to forget everything that had happened these past few years. She didn't want to think about exploding cities, formulas capable of giving people super powers (who has the free time to make something like that let alone create it in the first place), and last but not least Sylar. Just thinking about him sent chills up her spine. He was still out there; somewhere. Probably just waiting for the chance to kill her like he did her father. Claire felt sad as she thought about him.

They tried to use her blood to bring him back, but it wouldn't work. Peter mentioned that it wasn't the first time Nathan got blood from someone who could heal. This led Noah to saying that it must mean that using the blood of a healer on someone else is a onetime deal only and it wouldn't work a second time. She sighed and felt a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. Sylar had not only caused the deaths of both her biological parents, but he even caused her adoptive parents to split up as well. It's like he wouldn't stop until he had destroyed everything she cared for in this world. She decided to try and stop thinking about that now and to just focus on the road ahead. She reached her room and walked inside; looked like her roommate had already settled in. She heard someone in the bathroom and then a girl, who looked a little older than she did, stepped out.

"You must be my roommate," Claire said to her. "I gotta say I wasn't expecting…"

"To have a junior as a roommate," she finished for her. "Don't sweat it freshmen. I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Guess we might as well get the introductions out of the way," Claire said holding out her hand. "Claire Bennet." Her roommate took her hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you. Name's Lucy. Lucy Lane."

**A/N: I will say right now that Lex is not the mysterious man so just disregard him from the large roster of suspects. You'll see my reasons for making Lucy Claire's roommate at some point in the story. I wasn't sure just how old Lucy was when we first saw her, but it had to be around at least 17 years old. She's not going to get pushed out a window like Claire's roommate in the show, fyi. See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Peter can still hang on to more than one power at a time in this story.**

**Two Weeks later**

**Cairo, Egypt**

**Time 5:30 A.M.**

**Location: Luthor Corp. facility**

Cyborg had established himself on the roof of the Luthor Corp. building. It was one of the last few remaining 33.1 facilities that stayed in use even after Lex's supposed death. He looked down through the sky window and saw about five guards outside a heavily armored door.

"They are making this way too easy," Cyborg chuckled to himself. He put on his hood and sunglasses and promptly smashed the sky window. The guards aimed their weapons at the window just as Cyborg dropped down through it; the shockwaves generated from his landing knocked the guards off their feet. Two of them stumbled back up, but Cyborg grabbed their guns out of their hands and then punched them both in the face holding back enough strength to not do any serious damage. The guards fell to the floor out cold. Cyborg looked at the other three guards as well. "They won't be getting up anytime soon." He thought. "Cyborg to Green Arrow; infiltration successful. Moving on to data storage room," he said into his communicator.

"Good work, Cyborg. Report in when you have what you need and then blow the building to Kingdom Come. Watchtower's already working on getting the remaining guards to vacate the premises."

"Just make sure she doesn't accidently hack into me by mistake," Cyborg said.

"You just won't let that go will you?" Watchtower asked.

"You made me do the robot for at least 20 minutes. Not only is that a terrible joke, but."

"Can we discuss this later, please?" Watchtower asked Cyborg.

"Fine," he replied. He walked up to the metal door and smirked. Five seconds later the door was flying down the hallway. He walked inside and stopped dead in his tracks. "Something's wrong. There's nothing here."

"That's impossible. According to the blue prints this is where all important information is stored."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm in some very big and empty room…"

"Cyborg? Cyborg! ?"

"Quiet," he whispered. "I think I saw something. I'm not alone in here." He switched his vision to infrared to see through the pitch dark. He saw someone standing on the railings and the next thing he knew he saw a green dot going up his chest. "Oh shit!" he cursed and ducked just avoiding a special laser blast.

"Cyborg! Get out of there now!" Chloe ordered him. Cyborg jumped up and ran out the door just avoiding another shot. He rounded the corner of the hallway just narrowly escaping another shot.

"What's your status! ?" Green Arrow shouted through the communicator.

"What do you think my status is! Screwed!" Cyborg shouted kicking open the door that led to the stairs. "I'm going to try to escape through the roof," he told his two partners. Cyborg sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could; unsure of whether or not he was still being pursued. He knocked open the door that led to the outside and sprinted to the edge of the building. He was about to leap off the edge when he felt an intense pain surging through his back. Cyborg fell off the edge of the edge and went hurtling to the ground. He made a loud crash and was then surrounded by the other guards.

"Cyborg? Cyborg! ? Answer me!" Green Arrow shouted. The man that shot him took Cyborg's communicator and crushed it beneath his foot. He then took out his own communicator and spoke into it.

"The ambush was a success," Danko reported. "Target down."

"Outstanding," his boss said.

"Remind me. If you have Danko working for you then why go to the trouble of bringing me back?" Jessica asked.

"We need more than just one enforcer Ms. Sanders," he replied back to her. "And speaking of which, you should start getting ready to head out for your first assignment."

"Where is it being held?" She asked.

"Metropolis."

* * *

**Dear Lois,**

**Junior year is going just fine. I've just gotten through the two week and it's been pretty cool in my opinion. My roomie is a freshman, but she's pretty nice and easy to get along with. Hope things are going smooth down in Smallville between you and 'you know who'.**

**Love, **

**Lucy**

"Who is 'you know who'?" Clark asked from behind Lois.

"Don't scare me like that Smallville," Lois said turning around in her chair. "If you must know Lucy was referring to…um. Tess," she answered after a slight hesitation. "You know how I and she don't get along and all that," she giggled nervously. In fact Lucy was referring to Clark, but Lois wasn't going to let Clark know that. Lois was definitely seeing a different side of Clark since they started working together at the Daily Planet, but she wasn't sure just how she felt about him.

"Tess isn't so bad Lois. She seems ok to me," Clark said sitting at his desk.

"Tess seems ok because she likes you. You are virtually impossible to dislike, Clark."

"I know a lot of people that would beg to differ," Clark said thinking back to all the meteor freaks he's fought over the past 8 years.

"Ok let me rephrase it. It's impossible for any sane person to dislike you. You've got this… I don't know aura that makes you just plain likeable."

"Thanks Lois," Clark said giving her a smile, which she returned. Clark opened up his computer to check his email. He saw that there was an unread message left for him, but the sender was marked anonymous. Checking to make sure that he wasn't being watched Clark opened the message. It was a newspaper article from another state that read:

**Police Officer Matt Parkman vanished without a trace. Reportedly last seen in his home, but has not been seen by anyone for two weeks.**

Another article appeared reading: **Tracy Straus disappears. The police have no leads at this time.**

And another: **Micah Sanders vanishes. Last seen leaving school, but never made it back home.**

**You have one new message**

Clark was already confused, but he opened up the new message regardless. It too was from an anonymous sender. The message read: **Be Careful. You could be next.**

"I could be…what?" Clark wondered.

"Lois. Clark. Could I see you in my office please?" Tess asked them from her office door. The two reporters got up from the desks and entered Tess' office.

"What's up Tess?" Lois asked wanting to get out of this office as soon as possible.

"One of Luthor Corp.'s benefactor's is throwing a little charity event in two days. I've been asked to bring two guests and since I'm in need of people to cover it. I figured why not you two," she answered.

"Why us?" Clark asked.

"Because Clark, you haven't reported anything big yet and since Lois is the best reporter in the basement level I figured she could assist you," Tess answered. As they talked Clark's cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read a text he received.

**Report to my penthouse as soon as Tess let's you off. We've got a problem!**

**GA**

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Tess asked Clark.

"Nothing important," Clark answered pocketing his phone. "Are we finished?" He asked.

"Yes. You may leave," Tess answered. "I'll see you Wednesday at 7 p.m."

"Got it," Clark said and then quickly walked out the door.

"So tell me, Tess," Lois said once Clark left. "What's the real reason you put me and Clark on this assignment?"

"You could say I did it for the fun of it as I know you two get on each other's nerves," Tess chuckled.

"I despise you sometimes Tess," Lois said not caring that she was her boss.

"The feeling is mutual," Tess replied.

* * *

Clark stepped out of the elevator and was surprised to see Bart and A.C. sitting on the couch. But where was Victor?

"Glad you could make it Kent," Oliver said as Clark stepped forward.

"Where Victor?" Clark asked.

"That's the problem. At 5:30 this morning he was in Cairo, Egypt. We received information that one of Lex's 33.1 facilities was there. The tip turned out to be false, however. Victor was set up. He was ambushed and we haven't heard from him since. We fear he might've been killed."

Clark was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that Victor was dead.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

"I checked every shady place in Cairo that I could find and came up with squat. These guys went to great lengths to cover their tracks," Bart said.

"I've tried using the Queen Industries Satellites to find him, but I've also come up with nothing," Chloe said.

"We need to stay on high alert. Whoever these guys are, they'll probably come after the rest of us. I think our safest bet is to go off the grid for the time being. Maybe that'll get these guys off our backs," Oliver said. "Assuming they don't know our civilian identities that is."

"What about Victor?" A.C. asked.

"Finding him will be our top priority. Make no mistake about that," Oliver said.

* * *

**Peter Petrelli's apartment**

Peter just stared at the newspaper clippings he pinned to his wall. He had saved over 40 people ever since obtaining super speed from whomever that guy was as well as enhanced strength from Mohinder. He missed having all the other powers at his disposal, but at least he can hang onto more than one power at a time again. The ability he missed above all was probably the power of flight though it reminded him of Nathan… Nathan. Peter still blamed himself for not being able to help his brother that day and worse yet for not being able to stop Sylar. Peter had been burying himself in his work ever since as if helping all these people would somehow help heal the wound he felt in his heart. Yet none of it was enough. He could never undo the past… ok technically he could if Hiro still had his power to travel through time, but if there's one thing Peter learned it's changing the past never leads to anything good. His phone started to ring snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered switching his phone to speaker.

"Hello, Peter," Angela said on the other end.

"Mom; what do you want?" He asked not really in the mood to talk to his mother.

"You've been working yourself ragged ever since… that night," she said. Peter thought he heard her cry a little on her end. "I figured you could use some time off. You can't keep doing this to yourself, my son," she said. "There's an event that I'm putting on for Luthor Corp. in two days and I wondered if you'd like to come. Just to clear your head a bit." Peter thought her offer over a bit. He hadn't seen his mom in a while and had been spending most of his time in his empty apartment. Maybe some time out would do him some good.

"Alright mom. Where's it at?" He asked.

"Metropolis at 7 p.m. I'd tell you to get here as soon as possible, but given your recent power acquisition I don't think that will be too much of a problem."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Noah told me. See you soon. I love you Peter," and the line went dead.

"Metropolis; been awhile since I've been down there," Peter thought.

* * *

"So, it's been two weeks and we've yet to really get to know each other," Lucy said as she and Claire ate lunch together.

"There's not much really to tell. I'm just your average girl," Claire said.

"Right. I've spent the better years of my late teens lying to people so forgive me if I say you're lying. There's more to you than that. Am I right?" She asked.

"Well; yes. It's complicated though. Very complicated."

"Try me. I've seen some pretty weird things," Lucy said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Claire Bennet," someone said from behind Claire.

"That voice. I know that voice," she thought and turned around. "West?" Claire asked.

"The one and only," he said and then gave Claire a hug.

"You seem pretty happy to see someone who basically blew you off," Claire said to him.

"That's all water under the bridge now don't you think," he said.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Claire," Lucy said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Claire said once West let go of her.

"Not anymore at least," he said. "But where are my manners? Name's West," he said shaking Lucy hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So what've you been up to these past two years," he asked.

"Long story," Claire answered. "What about you?"

"I've been through quite a lot myself," he said. "I met quite a few interesting people." West of course was referring to the govt.'s attempt at rounding up people with powers. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him; especially when they sent a group of jets after him. "Anyway though I've made a few friends since the semester started two weeks ago. Would you like to meet them? I think they'd like you. We hang out every Wednesday."

"Sure. Why not," Claire accepted. "Would you like to come?" She asked Lucy.

"Actually this group is only for people like us," he said then whispered, "If you know what I mean."

"Oh," Claire thought then looked apologetically at Lucy.

"It's no problem," she said before Claire could open her mouth. "I've got things to do that day anyway. You can go on ahead though," Lucy lied. She knew that Claire was hiding something and she aimed to find out what.

* * *

**Luthor Corp. Basement Level. Two days later.**

Jessica snuck in through the cracks in the wall and fully reformed herself.

"That was cool," she thought.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Tracy said. Jessica looked at a puddle of water she left behind.

"Stop whining, Tracy," she said to her reflection in the water. "I've taken the necessary precautions," she said pointing at the mask she was wearing to cover everything but her eyes. "No one will ever know you were there." A loud clang took Jessica's attention from Tracy. She was staring at the vent that led into the air duct in the wall; crawling out of it was Nikki.

"I am roasting in this thing," she said momentarily taking off her mask.

"You could've saved yourself the trip and getting lost for a good five minutes if you'd just let me take you here my way," Jessica said.

"Forgive me sister, but I don't really trust you. You are a killer after all."

"That really hurts, Nikki," Jessica said in a fake sad tone. "Lest we forget I did all of that for you…minus the trying to live your life part, but let's forget that for now shall we? We still have a job to do." She said pulling a bag over her shoulder. She reached into it and pulled out a sniper's rifle plus a pair of combat knives.

"Just don't expect me to kill anyone for you. My hands are staying strictly clean," Nikki said.

"I'm starting to wish they gave you the serum," Jessica said. "Now let's get a move on."

"Just who the heck are we going after anyway?" Nikki asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. Just take care of your job and I'll handle the rest."

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Yes Danko was revived from the injuries he received from the knife wielding speed freak that appears during the season 4 premiere (whatever his name is). Things will start to pick up very soon. So any guesses as to who sent the email to Clark? See ya soon!**


	3. He reminds me of you

**Luthor Corp.**

"Shouldn't you be stifling in that suit, Clark?" Lois asked him. The Luthor Corp. building was packed; so much in fact that there almost wasn't enough room for everyone.

"Just used to the heat I guess," Clark laughed. "I forgot to tell you. You look very pretty in that dress," he complimented.

Lois blushed slightly at Clark's compliment of her red dress and gave him a smile. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Smallville," she said back to him.

"There you two are," they heard Tess say. They turned around and saw her standing behind them. Next to her was someone they've never seen before. "With all the people in this building I didn't think I'd track you down."

"Exactly why is everyone crammed on the first floor?" Lois asked.

"Head of security insists. He doesn't want to run the risk of a sniper on the upper levels. I asked him what the chances of that happening were. He just said he was looking out for my safety."

"More like his paycheck," Peter said eliciting a chuckle from the group.

"Who's your friend, Tess?" Lois asked.

"Peter Petrelli," he introduced shaking both Lois and Clark's hands.

"He's an old friend and the youngest and now only son of Angela Petrelli; the woman who put on this little event."

"Speaking of mom, I better go find her. Nice meeting you two," he said to Lois and Clark and disappeared into the crowd.

"If you don't mind me asking; how do you know him?" Lois asked.

"Always the curious one, Lois. I met him once during one of Luthor Corps' many events. I went outside for a drink when someone attempted to mug me. I could've taken him down easily, but before I could Peter showed up and stopped him. In a lot of ways, he's reminds me of you Clark."

"Me?"

"He's selfless. Always thinks of other before himself. The kind of person that wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line. That sort of stuff," she said. "I could use something life threatening right now though. These types of things bore me to death."

"Tess Mercer?" She heard Angela call out from the podium. "Where ever you are in the crowd would you please come up to the podium to share a few words with our guests?"

"Coming!" She yelled to her and then started to maneuver herself through the crowd.

"Tess is right for once. I wish something exciting could happen for a change at these sorts of things," Lois said once she was gone.

"Be careful what you wish for Lois. You might just get it," Clark said to her.

* * *

Niki took out the last of the fifth floor guards and ran over to the stairs. The main security room should be on the eighth floor.

"Ice Queen to Power Girl. What's taking so long?" Jessica asked over the communicator. She was currently hiding in the first floor bathroom.

"Power Girl to… do we really have to codenames?" Niki asked.

"Yes," Jessica answered. The codenames were of course just a way to annoy Niki, which Jessica loved to do.

"Well as for what's taking so long, I had to clear two floors of guards on my own; emphasis on the 'on my own' part. I'm now on my way to the Security room. I'll let you know once I taken down the cameras." Niki resisted the urge to curse out her sister. She didn't want to be a part of this, but she couldn't risk Micah's life. The guilt still tugged at her soul though. Even if she wasn't the one that pulled the trigger, she was still an accomplice. Not to mention that she was doing all the hard work.

She left the stair case once she reached the eighth floor. She spotted the security room and pulled a knock out gas bomb out of her bag. She slowly approached the door, which was left ajar. There were six guards in their paying no attention to the security monitors and were just looking at a single T.V. with a game of football on it. She tossed the knock out gas inside and then shut the door. The bomb exploded and the guards started to cough and then were silenced. Niki opened the door and saw the guards were out cold. She walked to the monitors and proceeded to shut down any and all cameras in the building.

"Cameras are shutting down. You can make your move now," she informed Jessica. Jessica and her gun changed into water and she entered the faucet exiting from the one on the fifth floor. She walked over to the fifth floor railing and set up her gun.

"Security is completely down Ice Queen," Niki said. "If you're going to do the deed, do it now."

"Don't get your ponytail in a knot," Jessica said taking careful aim directly at Tess as she made her way to the podium.

* * *

"Well, I'm not very good with speeches," Tess said finally stepping up to the podium.

"Just do what my mom does and make everything up on the fly," Peter joked making the crowd laugh. Clark watched Tess, but then saw one of the security guards speaking angrily into his radio. Curious, Clark activated his super hearing.

"Someone answer me!" He yelled. "Something's wrong. The guards on the second, fifth, and eighth floors aren't responding," he then said to one of the other guards.

Clark looked at the fifth floor and his eyes widened at the sight of a sniper. And the sniper was about to fire! Clark went into super speed just as Jessica fired. Clark rushed up the podium, but froze in his tracks. On Tess' left was Peter; moving just as fast as he was.

"How are you doing that?" They asked at the same time.

"Worry about that later," Clark said and put his hand in front of Tess' heart just in time to catch the bullet. He then jumped off stage while the closer Peter grabbed Tess and pushed her to the floor. Time restarted and everyone started to panic at the sound of the gun shot.

"Tess? Are you alright?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah. Always the hero," she said to him, which made Peter smile. "You can get off me now," she said mainly because of the panic that was ensuing as opposed to wanting him to.

"What the Hell just happened?" Lois asked.

"Someone just tried to kill," Clark started.

"That was a rhetorical question, Clark," Lois said then looked up at the fifth floor spotting Jessica.

* * *

"What went wrong? You've never missed before," Niki said into her radio.

"I don't know, but we can talk about that later. Meet me on the second floor," Jessica said and then sprinted for the stairs. As she sprinted down the stairs the door that lead to the third floor swung open and hit her directly in the face. Jessica stumbled back and shook her head.

"Going somewhere?" Lois asked Jessica then grabbed her and tossed her out of the stair case and into one of the rooms in the third floor.

"Stay out of my way, Katie Couric," Jessica said noticing Lois' press pass.

"She did not just call me that," Lois thought as Jessica tried to move past her. Lois lashed out at her and kicked her in the face knocking Jessica back.

"Lucky kick," Jessica said pulling out her combat knives.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it," Lois said and went to kick her in the side. Her leg connected, but then went right through Jessica's side.

"I'm not your average assassin," Jessica declared and then went on the attack. She swiped at Lois, but she jumped back. Jessica tried to slit Lois' throat but she ducked and hit her in the cheek. Lois' blow once again only went through Jessica's watery flesh.

"You can't lay a hand on me. Just give up!" Jessica shouted and moved to stab Lois. She moved out of the way causing Jessica to stab her weapons into a power junction box.

"AHHHHH!" Jessica screamed and pulled away. She tried to change her body back into water, but she kept changing back into her solid form. "I can't change."

"How shocking," Lois joked then stopped laughing when she saw the knife become coated in ice. Jessica hurled it at Lois, but missed; the knife shattering against the wall. Jessica swung her knife wildly, but Lois swiftly dodged her swipes and kicked her in the center of her chest. Jessica's eyes changed to a blue color then the sprinklers automatically started. The drops of water that fell then changed into ice, which began to pummel and cut into Lois' body. Lois sent one more kick to Jessica knocking her down and then covered her head and ran out of the room.

"Should've seen that coming," Jessica thought. "Have to find Niki," she thought and ran for the stairs only for Lois to trip her up. Jessica fell down the stairs and crashed into the wall changing into her liquid form much to her surprise and relief.

"It's Linda Lake all over again," Lois thought as the water dripped down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Niki was sprinting down the stair case. She was very exhausted at the moment, but couldn't afford to slow down. Just as she was about to go down her fifth flight of stairs a gust of wind picked up and knocked her off her feet. Clark sped out of the stair case, but then heard Niki starting to cough. He walked ran back into the stair case and looked in shock as she struggled to get up.

"How was she able to get up from that?" He thought.

Niki sprung up and ran at Clark. He was about to gently knock her out when she punched him hard in the shoulder. Clark spun around and let out a loud yell. She had actually dislocated his shoulder! Niki continued downward and ran into the second floor. There was another whoosh and then someone's arms went around her neck. Niki elbowed her attacker in the stomach making him relinquish his grip. Niki put her hands around his neck and body slammed him into the floor.

"Peter?" She thought seeing him on the floor. Peter was back on his feet before she could react. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. Peter felt something hard and cold smash into his back and let go of Niki. Niki kicked Peter in the chin knocking him halfway across the room and into a wall.

"Pretty brutal of you," Jessica said while she watche Peter start to stand. She was surprised to see him still get up despite the ball of ice she threw at his back plus Niki's kick.

"I didn't mean to. It was a," Niki started, but then several security guards ran into the room.

"Freeze!" They yelled.

"Freeze, huh?" Jessica thought. "It's about to get very cold in here," she said to Niki and then put her hand on Niki's shoulder. The guards all opened fire, but the bullets just flew right through the two of them. Jessica's eyes changed to a blue color and then the entire room began to be encased in ice. Peter spotted the ice and sped out of the room before he could be affected as well. The guards were all frozen in their place; trapped in the ice. Niki was speechless at the power Jessica now wielded. Just then Lois and Clark appeared at the edge of the room.

"Give up. You've got nowhere to run or hide. The rest of the guards are already on their way up," Clark told them.

"We're going to have to leave my way then," Jessica said. She grabbed Niki and then jumped through the second story window. They crashed on the hard, concrete street; changing into water on impact. Lois carefully stepped into the icy room to see what became of the two. Clark was about to follow, but then his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"You're lucky you didn't expose yourself to them," a woman said on the other end. "Otherwise those two would've reported you to their superiors."

"Who is this?" Clark asked.

"A friend, Clark."

"How do you know my name?"

"You just have to trust me. I'll be in touch," and the line went dead.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble?" Claire asked following West into the basement level of the library.

"Positive. This room hasn't been used in years and no one bothers to check it," he said as they approached a door. West opened it and he and Claire stepped into a room where three ordinary looking people were already sitting. The room looked nice despite the fact that it hadn't been used in a while. There was a girl that looked around Claire's age balancing a pen on her pointer finger. She had brown hair and was dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt. The other two were boys. One was wearing a black shirt, exercise pants, and was smoking a cigarette. He looked to be about West's age. The second boy had on glasses, was in a white shirt and jeans shorts, and was reading a book. He looked like the oldest of the group.

"Hello everybody," West greeted.

"Hey West. What's up?" The girl asked. Even though her attention was diverted the pen stayed perfectly balanced on her finger.

"Guys. This is Claire. She's like us," he said.

"Kind of figured or you wouldn't have brought her down here," the guy in black said.

"So, what's your story," the guy with the glasses asked closing his book.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," Claire responded.

"Fair enough," the girl said. "First things first; my name is Amy and as for what I can do," she flipped the pen in the air, grabbed it, and chucked it directly at Claire's head missing to the right, by only a few inches.

"Are you insane? You could've hurt me," Claire said. West gave her a look. "I'm just making a point," she said to him.

"Look closely at the pen," Amy said. Claire looked at it and was surprised. Pinned to the wall by the pen was a spider. "Pin point accuracy; that's my power. I never, and I mean never, miss," she said then smiled.

"And I have the scars to prove it," West mumbled. "I guess you can refer to her as the good version of the Marvel Comic's villain Bullseye; sort of. Next we have Jack," he said pointing to the guy with glasses. Jack set his book on the table. He reached for his glasses and pulled them off. He then tossed his glasses and then they froze in mid-air.

"Telekinesis; an overdone, but useful power," he said as his glasses floated back into his hands.

"And last, but not least we have Ryan." Ryan held his hand up to his cigarette and then his fingertips caught fire igniting it. Claire felt a small stab of pain in her heart at the sight of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"My birth mother; she…she could create fire as well," Claire sighed.

"And judging from your tone of voice she's no longer among the living," West guessed. Claire nodded. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No. You don't have to be," Claire said keeping back her tears.

"So," Amy said. "Changing the subject, what can you do?" Claire pulled the pen out of the wall and sat at the table. She held her palm out and then stabbed herself in it. "Ummm," Amy said.

"Wait for it," West said to her. The injury in Claire's palm began to seal up the second she pulled the pen out.

"Cooool," Jack marveled. "I've never seen a healer before."

"I don't think any of us have," Ryan said. "There're definitely not a lot of them, that's for sure."

"Can you regenerate from anything?" Amy asked.

"Anything, but getting my head blown off, cut off, or shot through. Basically I can come back from anything that doesn't involve the head though I did have the top of it taken off once exposing my brain. It wasn't a pleasant experience I can tell you that much."

"You still haven't told them the best part," West said.

"What best part?" Claire asked.

"Don't you remember? You had that big pair of scissors and you," before West could finish, they all heard someone sneeze from outside the door followed by the sound of rapidly moving feet. West rushed out the door and saw someone already moving up the stairs. He ran up the stairs and into the main level of the library just in time to see the person racing out of it. He followed the person out of the library only to bump into a crowd of people. "Damn it," he cursed. Hiding just at the side of the library was Lucy Lane almost unable to believe what she just witnessed.

* * *

"Looks like your two enforcers failed," Danko said to his boss. "I told you, you should've sent me."

"Duly noted, Danko, but your expertise is needed elsewhere."

"I know; going after that little group of super friends that have been giving you a hard time. According to the kid, they've been in communication silence these last two days so I doubt they're going to be falling for anymore fake messages. They could be anywhere in the world by now."

"We always come prepared though, Danko," the man said and snapped his fingers.

"No! No! Let me go!" Danko heard a girl plead. One guard opened the door to the office and another two guards entered holding a struggling girl.

"_Matt! Help me! Please, help me!"_ Molly cried in her mind.

"Don't bother trying to reach Officer Parkman. His holding cell is specially made so he can't here anyone's thoughts, but his own," the man said as they forced the girl in the chair and kept her down. The third guard placed a map of the world on the table.

"Whoever you want me to find for you, forget it!" Molly screamed.

"Sure. Act like you have a choice in the matter," the man said holding up a syringe. "Keep her steady," he said and then injected Molly with the green serum. Her eye color momentarily changed green and then the guards felt her stop struggling. "That's a good girl Molly," he said and pushed the map closer to her.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know the Claire plot might not seem that important at the moment, but trust me it will be. See ya!**


End file.
